


Flowers Scattering

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Flowers, Romance, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, Wedding Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: Eventually, even the brightest flowers must fade.





	Flowers Scattering

2B stared at the message in front of her, the blood in her veins going ice cold. The words pierced her mind, spikes of ice chilling her to the core as the weight of the message sank in.

_It’s that time again…_

She stepped back from the terminal, her black box pounding as dread seeped into her stomach. Glancing around, she saw no sign of her partner anywhere.

“9S?” She called out, listening for an answer.

_Where could he have gone?_

Sighing, 2B turned and began walking down the wide street leading towards the desert camp.

_He couldn't have gone too far...could he?_

She stopped for a moment and raised her head, staring at the cloudless sky above.

_But when I find him, it means I'd have to complete my duty..._

Her head fell, and she continued to walk, even though her legs felt heavy as lead.

_We could run away. Escape to the desert and hide within the housing complex._

2B stared down at the ground, her thought processors racing.

_No…we wouldn’t last long. There’s nowhere to resupply out there, nor perform maintenance._

She winced internally at the memories of the scorching heat and endlessly rolling sand.

_Besides, such an open area would make it incredibly easy for them to spot us. Even if we were to hide within the apartments, they’d still be able to track our Black Box signals._

“Mail notification received at access point.” 042’s voice cut through the haze of thoughts, and 2B looked up, sighing in irritation. “Ignore it, Pod.”

She changed her course, wandering into the cool shade of a cluster of trees.

_What about the forest? The trees would provide perfect cover, and there’s the castle for shelter._

The battler leaned against the trunk, gazing up through the leaves into the emerald canopy above.

_But it’s swarming with enemies…Those that were fighting for their king. The small armies aren’t much on their own, but keep it up long enough and we’ll be done for._

2B startled as a tone rang out again, followed by another insistence from 042. She dug her palms into the rough bark, as if the sensation would push the thought from her mind.

_9S…_

She slowly pushed herself off of the tree and turned to leave when a splash of color caught her eye.

 _A rose?_  

2B walked over to it and knelt down in the grass, reaching out and delicately picking up the crimson blossom. A sweet fragrance wafted towards her olfactory sensors, and she tilted her head, mesmerized by the vivid red petals. Finally, 2B rose to her feet, holding the flower to her chest as she gazed at the azure sky. Turning, she continued meandering through the ruins, her mind swirling.

_Where did that rose come from? Who could’ve left it there?_

The battler shook her head, pushing the questions from her mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of such frivolous things.

The sun’s rays warmed her body as 2B meandered through the empty streets. Her mind soon turned to the factory, with the all too familiar stench of rust and oil. She dismissed the thought almost immediately as she remembered 11B’s escape log. The machines there were especially numerous, and the terrain unforgiving. It was no place for deserters.

She huffed in annoyance as her Pod intoned yet a third time, then stopped as the white tarps of the Resistance Camp fluttered into view. 2B her teeth, hot frustration rolling in her gut.

Her thoughts halted as the telltale tone of an incoming call reached her auditory sensors. Shaking them from her mind, she raised her head to answer.

“Operator 6O to 2B.” 6O’s voice came in, clearly worried. “2B, are you there?”

“I am.” 2B gazed straight ahead, carefully hiding any trace of emotion from her voice.

She heard 6O sigh in relief. “I’m so glad to hear that! I was worried about you.”

“No need to worry.” 2B couldn’t help but smile despite herself. “What’s going on?”

There was silence on the other end. 2B blinked, feeling her stomach tighten. “Operator?”

Finally, 6O responded, her voice falling quiet. “Command was telling me to contact you because you haven’t read any of the messages they sent.” There was a pause. “Command knows that you’re deliberately ignoring them. They’re sending you an ultimatum.”

“An ultimatum?” 2B bit her lower lip anxiously.

“Yes. They’re sending out a squad of E-units right now. If you don’t find 9S soon…” 6O’s voice trailed off, and 2B felt a jolt of ice through her body.

_…They’ll kill us both._

2B nodded, feeling a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach. “Understood.”

“Pod, scan the area for 9S.” Her voice came out thick as she disconnected the call.

“Affirmative.” She heard 042 intone as the Pod began scanning the city ruins. 2B hung her head, her shoulders stiffening as her stomach wound itself into tighter and tighter knots.

_What if we faked our own deaths? We could escape to somewhere hidden while they were preoccupied, to a place where they wouldn’t be able to find us no matter how hard they tried._

She glanced over at 042, who was still scanning the area, and felt a quiet pang.

_But we would have to destroy our Pods. Our only other means of support._

As if on cue, the gray Pod swiveled towards her. “Unit 9S has been located in the commercial facility.”

2B nodded, feeling a hint of relief despite the dread weighing down on her. _At least I can reach him._ “Alright. Let’s go.”

She turned and walked through the pond just outside of the Resistance Camp, the clear water splashing around her heels. Coldness seeped through the leather with every step, compelling her to hurry, kicking up droplets that sparkled in the sunlight. As she emerged onto dry grass, she continued to run, the dread replaced by a near panic-inducing urgency.

_I have to get to him in time. I have to._

Her mouth grew dry, and her black box pounded in her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut, the battler willed herself faster, balling her hands into fists as she felt her muscles tighten.

Then, something fluttered by her, and 2B skidded to a stop with a gasp. Looking down, she came face to face with another red flower.

_Another one?_

Her eyes travelled across the ground, and she spotted a few more up ahead, pointing in a trail past the stone arch ahead. She looked at the rose in her hand, her mind filling with questions. “Who do you think put the flowers here, Pod?”

“Hypothesis: It may be the work of unit 9S,” 042 replied in his normal monotone.

“You really think so?” 2B blinked in surprise. “It might be a trap…”

“Proposal: Follow the trail, but proceed with caution.”

2B nodded reluctantly, turning to the trail of flowers. “If you say so.”

Slowly, she worked her way back up into a jog, following the crimson blossoms under the stone arch. Their perfume hung in the air, tickling her olfactory sensors with every breath she took. Wading across the river, the battler soon found herself at the rickety wooden bridge. There she could see even more roses, the trail extending out as far as the eye can see.

“They’re leading to the commercial facility…”

_What could this mean?_

Stepping onto the bridge, 2B slowly made her way across, being careful not to trample the delicate flowers. As she arrived on the other side, the battler caught a splatter of crimson on the grass beyond. For a moment, her heart jumped to her throat, and she rushed in, preparing for the worst.

_Was I too late? What if they —_

As she entered the facility, the crimson on the grass gradually took shape. An overwhelming sweetness assaulted her senses, and it was only then that 2B realized that they were roses in the shape of a heart.

“What the…?” The battler looked around, but saw no one in sight.

_Did they…did they already reach 9S?_

For a moment, despair crept through her, wrapping around her like vines, threatening to crush her chest.

Then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw 9S step out from behind a pillar, his hands behind his back.

“9S…” 2B sighed, her face crumpling in relief. “You’re here…”

The scanner raised his head to gaze up at her, Though his expression was hidden by his blindfold, she could still sense shyness in his voice. “2B…you found me.”

“What is all of this?” 2B gestured to the roses, gazing at them in quiet awe. “There are so many of them…”

9S shuffled his feet, seeming embarrassed. “2B, I…” He glanced away for a moment, then back at her, his cheeks flushing pink. “2B…You are everything to me. No matter what we’ve been through, good or bad, you’ve always been by my side.”

2B blinked, her thought processors quickening, tangling around each other. She tilted her head questioningly, and was surprised when 9S took a step forward, removing his blindfold to reveal crystal-blue eyes. “I…I’ve always loved you, 2B. I love your strength and grace are in battle, how calm and poised you always are, even in the face of danger.” He took a deep breath and continued, gazing through her blindfold into her eyes. “I love every facet of you, no matter how imperfect it may be.”

The hand that reached for him froze as 2B floundered for a response. She felt heat rush up to her face, and averted her gaze, her eyes falling on the rose she was holding. “9S…”

Before she could say any more, the scanner slowly fell to one knee, pulling his hands out from behind his back. In his hands was a small black box with a glittering ring inside. As he gazed up at her again, she could see a fierce blush on his cheeks. “I looked up the human custom of marriage.” His voice came out barely a whisper. “It’s...when two people promise to stay by each other’s sides, forever.”

_Forever…_

2B felt rooted to the ground, even as she thought she could hear telltale footsteps behind her. 9S smiled up at her, his eyes wide with an innocence that pierced her heart.

“2B…will you marry me?”

For a moment, it seemed as if all time had stopped. 2B gazed down at the ring, stunned.

“I…”

Her voice caught in her throat as her eyes met his, so full of hope. 2B opened her mouth to respond, but no words came.

_Is this…for real?_

Her black box pounded, and emotions swirled within her mind, melding together. 9S gazed up at her almost pleadingly.

“9S, I…”

She shook her head, her breath hitching. There was something strangely familiar about his voice, about the light in his eyes. Her vision blurred, tears welling up behind her eyes in warm pinpricks.

“You…you don’t want to?” Through the tears, she saw 9S’s face fall, his voice quavering. 2B took a step forward, reaching out to him with her hand. Slowly, tenderly, she cupped his face, allowing their gazes to meet. She drew in closer, her breath catching in her throat as her lips brushed against his.

“Nines…”

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her chest. Their lips met once more, tender and sweet, yet full of longing.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the commercial facility to find her kneeling over his body, sword in hand.

As they gathered around her, the executioner slowly rose to her feet, her expression unreadable beneath her blindfold. A heart made of roses lay not far away.

The E-unit at the head stepped forward. “We were sent to ensure you carried out Command’s orders.”

The woman in front of them nodded. “I killed unit 9S, as ordered.” She faced them, the silver blade, now stained crimson, hanging loosely in her grasp.

The E-unit nodded, shifting her stance. “Good. We will report this back to Command.”

With that, they turned away and started walking back to the bridge. One of them stopped and glanced back as a glint of light flashed out of the corner of her eye, but shook her head and paid it no heed.

 

* * *

 

As the group turned away, 2B looked back at 9S’s body, lying at rest.

_I’m sorry…that it had to end like this…_

Blinking back tears, she quietly opened her other hand. In her palm was a silver ring, a large diamond embedded within. It sparkled in the sun as she turned the ring in her hand, flashes of light reflected in her crystal-blue eyes.


End file.
